


a quick soliloquy

by daisyrachel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Speedsters In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: “Wally, we know I can beat you. We’ve established this with, hmm, maybe the last five races?”





	a quick soliloquy

**Author's Note:**

> rip quickwest, 2015-2017. you will be missed dearly, by me especially. requested by you-married-fake-ruby on tumblr, quickest + 29 "prepare to be amazed".

“So you think you can beat me, huh?”

 

Jesse smirked at him. “Wally, we _know_ I can beat you. We’ve established this with, hmm, maybe the last five races?” Wally grinned back at her. She was never more beautiful than like this. Suited up, her skin just a little shiny with sweat, hair pulled back into a tight ponytail; he was absolutely enamored.

 

It was also thanks to her that he was _using_ words like enamored in his inner monologues. He was always an engineering guy; his fascination with cars had made sure of that. But Jesse, with her five college majors was adding new bits of information into his life. Like, the fact that when awake, the average human brain generates enough electricity to power a 40-watt light bulb for a whole day. (“How long do you think a speedster’s brain could power it for?” he had asked her, and she had laughed so hard she forgot to give an answer.)

 

Or, that Anne Boleyn secretly funded a scientific revolution behind her husband’s back, and no one knew until her daughter took the throne. (Though he wasn’t quite so sure on that one. He had checked with Iris and they were both pretty sure Anne Boleyn had gotten her head sliced off, so, maybe that’s why Earth-2 was so much more technologically advanced?)

 

He realized with a start that he had taken too long to answer when she started waving a hand in his face. “Wally,” she giggled, “anybody home?”

 

He looked into her blue eyes and leaned forward to brush her lips ever so slightly. “You know I love you,” he said, “right?”

 

Jesse rolled her eyes. “Of course dummy,” she said, bringing him closer to kiss him again. He wrapped an arm around her, letting himself get lost in the softness of mouth, her hands in his hair. Jesse felt like speed, and he could almost taste the electricity buzzing on her lips. It was one of the things he loved most about her; she never faded. Jesse was bouncing with every step she took, constantly energetic and he couldn’t get enough of it.

 

She pulled back and he almost whimpered. _Stay here_ , he wanted to say, _with me. Right outside of Keystone racing, or in our apartment in Central just don’t leave. Ever. Please_.

 

She took a step forward and stood on her tip toes to whisper in his ear. “Bet you can’t beat me back to Central.”

 

He leaned back and laughed. “Babe,” he said, “you know I’m better than you at long distance. Ten thousand percent chance I beat you back to Central.”

 

She winked at him through the mask and grinned. “Prepare to be amazed,” she said before speeding away.

 

He laughed, setting off behind her. Boy, was he ready.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr : jewishraypalmer.tumblr.com


End file.
